


The Secret Mission

by thedreamer134



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance x Matt, Latte - Freeform, M/M, matt X lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamer134/pseuds/thedreamer134
Summary: Matt is gone on a mission for the coalition and while everyone in the Castle of Lions is getting ready for Christmas, Lance isn't feeling all too good.





	The Secret Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Animaeline! I hope you enjoy this fanfic! I hope you have a merry Christmas and a great happy new year's!

Matt left for a coalition assignment a while ago. Lance sent him off with a kiss and good luck. They did this every time as they were living and loving in a war. One day, they could die in battle. It was hard to love during this and having to feel like every day was the last, but their love gave them a chance, a feeling of determination to keep going when they’ve been hitting hard. Lance just finished his training hours, bruises here and there, he wandered along the hallways of the castle ship. Feeling lonely. Then, a hand was felt on his shoulder. “Hey, you alright?” Lance jumped and turned to see his best buddy, Hunk. He let out a breath of relief. “Hey, Hunk.” His friend raised an eyebrow. “You okay?” He held a box of makeshift Christmas decorations. Since they assumed the season was coming, the humans all gathered to explain the Alteans about the holiday and pleaded that they decorated. Allura and Coran were most happy to understand and watch the paladins beam up with glee. Enjoying the idea of a simple religious holiday becoming something magical. “Yeah, I’m alright.” Lance nodded. “Just… tired I guess.” Hunk raised an eyebrow. “You haven’t been buying presents or wrapping them all? Have you?” He chuckled. “No, no I haven’t.” He shook his head. “I’m just going to hit the training deck for a bit.” Hunk pouted and stopped them. “It’s Matt, isn’t it?” Lance’s expression looked down as his hands were stuffed into his jeans. “You miss him and are worried.” “I mean shouldn’t I be? He had to leave for a mission and a dangerous one. This is the first time I’ll be spending Christmas with a boyfriend. I don’t want my first to be the worst or nothing.” Hunk shuffled the box to his side to put a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “It won’t be. I know it won’t be. You’ll see.” Then left to decorate the rest of the common room.

Lance trained all afternoon. Using his blaster mostly. Dodging blasts here and there, jumping and using his Bayard in all kinds of ways. Long distance, short distance. While running, jumping and even using it as a bat to hit away the robot to get a better shot. He sweated a lot and soon retreated to his room to shower and get cleaned up. It was Shiro that came to collect him for dinner instead of Coran or Hunk. Probably cause he’s as worried as Lance about Matt. He did remember how close they were, best friends really. He sighed as he changed and towel dried his hair. As they walked to the dining hall, the delicious smells filled their noses. Lance’s stomach growled. Hunk prepared a wonderful dinner too. It looked so much like Christmas. Lance was quiet throughout the entire dinner despite everyone else having fun. He smiled a little seeing Allura and Coran marvel how amazing the holiday was. A peaceful holiday where no matter the religion, you could enjoy it. “You know, those that don’t believe in religion believe in a figure called Santa Claus. He is a figure of the spirit of Christmas” Shiro began. Lance nodded. “He’s a fat guy with a white beard, dressed in red and black and white, he goes to houses to deliver presents under the tree.” He said. “Oh? You mean an intruder?” Coran asked but Lance chuckled. “No no. Santa is a good guy. He has a list of every child in the entire world, he knows if they’re bad or not and depending on that, they get gifts or not. It may seem a little confusing but he’s a really good guy.” The rest of the dinner was explaining to the two about Santa Claus and how good he really is despite sneaking into houses without permission.

 Lance helped clean up with the team before getting away to walk to his room. Sighing as the doors opened to only hear- “SUrPRISE!” He jumped out of his skin as his back hit the edge of the door. His hand holding his chest. His eyes teared up as he saw Matt dressed in the ugliest sweater ever, a mini Christmas tree in the corner and his room decorated like a winter wonderland. The ceiling was decorated with snowflakes, a hologram made it seem like it was actually snowing inside his room! The walls had green and red streamers along every corner and then had different characters like snowmen, reindeer and even Santa Claus! He noticed two cups of what appeared to be space hot chocolate and a plate of cookies! He knew he smelled cookies when Hunk tried avoiding that question! He covered his mouth with his hands before running to Matt, jumping onto him and Matt caught him. Spinning him a bit before they shared a kiss or two. Matt put Lance on his feet but Lance’s arms went to wrap around his neck. “I thought you were on some mission far away!” He exclaimed. Matt chuckled, kissing his nose. “It was a mission to do this. I’m sorry you were so sad though...  but I had to surprise you somehow. You kept surprising me all the time!” He huffed which made Lance chuckle, kissing his cheek. “Well, I love it!” “I’m not done though.” Matt winked, moving them onto Lance’s ( their ) bed. Pressing a remote to bring up Earth-like Christmas movies, making Lance gasp loudly. “H-HoW?! BUT-” he was caught off but Matt kissing him silly, making him melt into a relaxing stance. “Pidge, Hunk and I all put our heads together and found that space mall store sold these just randomly. I managed to borrow some money so we could watch them together.” He leaned over to grab the mugs and handed Lance his. “Come on. We’ve got like five Christmas movies and then some and I don’t think I’d like you to leave this room until we’ve got enough kisses and cuddles in.” Lance giggled as he blushed like a school girl with her teacher crush- wait why was that his train of thought. He snuggled into Matt’s side, his arm over Lance’s shoulders. Snuggling while sipping really good space hot chocolate and nibbling on Christmas cookies.

This is what Christmas was about. Spending time with loved ones and being surprised every moment possible. Lance had always spent Christmas with his family. A small tree and small presents that were mostly handmade but it was still meaningful. He missed his family dearly as Matt did when he wasn't sure about them. It was something they bonded over, the love of family driving them to do everything they can to return to them. Lance didn't have his blood family nearby him but he did have his friend family. Over time, bonding over missing home and being outcasts while saving the universe from all the dangers. He didn't need to worry right now about his Christmas being ruined. He had his family here with him as well as a boyfriend that would do anything for him to feel comfortable. 


End file.
